


sibling rivalry

by orphan_account



Series: Five Times Harley and Peter Didn't Get Caught and One Time They Did [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was well known that Peter and Harley had a bit of a sibling rivalry. The boys competed over everything - grades, sports, body counts, but most importantly, their father's favor. Tony Stark was not one to give out his appreciation so easily.Between moments of rivalry, they did find it in themselves to give decent congratulations to the winners. Handjobs, the loser's humiliation, threesomes, and, on some memorable occasions, they got to try out new things because of it, within reason.~~(-:
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Five Times Harley and Peter Didn't Get Caught and One Time They Did [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	sibling rivalry

It was well known that Peter and Harley had a bit of a sibling rivalry. The boys competed over everything - grades, sports, body counts, but most importantly, their father's favor. Tony Stark was not one to give out his appreciation so easily.

Between moments of rivalry, they did find it in themselves to give decent congratulations to the winners. Handjobs, the loser's humiliation, threesomes, and, on some memorable occasions, they got to try out new things because of it, within reason. 

It was because of this that Peter found himself in the backseat of his father's fancy car on the way to a fancy, far away meeting trying to hide his growing erection from Tony. Harley made this no easier with his constant teasing. 

The vibrator itself was really no problem, nothing Peter hadn't done before. The problem came with Tony's endless drone about something Peter would normally care about, but when moans were at the back of his throat threatening to spill, it wasn't exactly his focus. 

"Hey, Peter," Harley said with a sly glance. "Could you roll your window up? It's cold."

Peter, with a deer in the headlights look on his face, supplied a small, "No way." 

Harley sent a pointed glance to Peter's growing...issue, and scooted over to roll it down himself.

Peter jiggled his leg waiting for Harley to move over to his side of the car, but unsurprisingly his brother was relentless in leading him on, and stayed there next to him, even daring to put a hand on Peter's thigh. Peter, with a too-vivid imagination, could almost feel how good it would feel to have his brother stroking his cock, sucking his neck right where he knew it would leave a mark, making sure that Peter moaned as loudly as possible. Harley always had been one for voyeurism.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts with the feeling of a hand resting on his crotch, Harley's fingertips just brushing the tip of his cock. He whimpered slightly, and Harley held a finger to his lips. The quiet game, then. Peter was terrible at the quiet game, but he figured he could last long enough to get their dad to go to the gas station, then they could finish up in the bathroom. 

Harley's fingers explored all of Peter's particularly sensitive bits, gliding fingers up and down his whole length, then, as subtly as one could, taking it in one hand. Peter bit his lip as his brother started, slowly at first. He felt his brother stroke his cock through basketball shorts, slowly at first, and working faster and faster, just the way he knew Peter liked. 

Peter instinctively leaned his head back, only to find the car ceiling staring back at him, and when he looked down again, Harley was sticking his hand into Peter's underwear, continuing his swift rhythm and jerking his brother off - Peter now noticed that Harley was jerking himself off too. Another competition. Tony cleared his throat in the backseat, and Harley's hands shot out of both of their pants and into his lap. 

"Either of you need the bathroom? I'm getting gas." Peter blurted out a yes immediately, maybe too immediately, but Tony shrugged and stopped, the brothers racing to the bathroom. Peter's pants were off in an instant. "Don't come until I say so," Harley said, lubing them up and slipping inside of Peter, the vibrator left to the side. "Or I get to punish you."  
Peter shook his head. "Easy," he replied despite his body's protest. 

"And I wanna see you playing with yourself, baby," Harley said with a grin, shoving Peter's hand to his cock. Peter started slow - what? He wasn't going to lose. "Faster. Just like I do it, Petey. There you go." Harley thrusted into him, Peter's hips rolling back into him and his hands struggling to keep up with the rhythm. 

"C'mon," Harley prompted. "It's okay to make a little noise now - Dad can't hear, but you like that, don't you, little slut?" Peter moaned in response. "That's it. I want you to want me."

"I do," Peter said, his hands quickening pace. "I want you so bad. Want you to fuck me into the ground." His speech was obscured by a moan at the end, a familiar sensation swelling up inside him.

"Please," Peter squeaked. "Can I please?"

Harley shook his head. "Not yet. I'm gonna count down from 10." 

Peter let out shaky breaths as Harley went faster and faster. "I want you. So bad."

"Oh, I know, Petey. 10." The way his brother felt inside him made Peter feel like screaming. "9."

Peter whimpered out a, "Daddy." 

"That's right, our little slut. But he doesn't know yet, hm?" Peter shook his head. "8. You want him to, don't you?"

Peter moaned again, a louder one this time. "Yeah. Want 'im to help us. Want you both in me."

"That'd be so good," Harley mumbled, letting out a quiet noise of his own. "7." Harley rested a hand on Peter's as he jerked himself off, guiding him to just the right pace in just the right places, and never slowing down elsewhere. "6." 

"Hurry up," Peter moaned. 

"5."

Peter's back arched, hips moving in synch with Harley's. "Please." 

"4. You gonna do it early? That'd be so disappointing, hun. Dad would be so disappointed."   
Peter shook his head frantically.   
"Good. 3. Keep up." Peter whined. "2." 

"Please...please."

"1. Go ahead, baby boy." Peter let out an especially loud noise, moaned his brother's name, as he came onto his stomach, chest, and thighs. Harley's expert tongue, moving from the tip of his dick to his chest, licked up every bit, making eye contact with Peter. "You taste so good, y'know, baby."

Peter made a move to put his clothes back on, but Harley stopped him. "Are you gonna leave me alone?"  
"'Course not," Peter said, confusion in his voice.

"I want you to taste me too." Peter smiled, got down on his knees with Harley leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't take long, you already gave me so much fun, riding me like that."

Peter licked his tip, smiling up at him. "Go on, tease." Peter took the rest in his mouth, as much as possible, at least, feeling Harley thrust into his mouth a bit. Peter nibbled where he knew Harley would feel it most, getting Harley to buck his hips back into him in retaliation, moaning out his brother's name. Peter hummed in satisfaction and got more of Harley into his mouth.

"Your tongue feels so good," Harley mumbled, brain all foggy with the pleasure. "Can you swallow?" Peter nodded vigorously with Harley's cock still in his mouth, caught up with licking every possible spot until he found himself lapping up cum.

"Already?" Peter teased, though he obediently swallowed it down, making sure that both of them were fully clothed and washed off before they headed out.

"Not a word," Harley muttered as they approached the car, a slightly annoyed Tony tapping the steering wheel.

"What took so long?" Tony asked. 

Peter flushed, scarlet enough to match his suit. "Long line," Harley said, holding Peter's hand. He leaned over to Peter's ear. "Wanna have some fun in the hotel tonight?" he whispered. Peter laughed, blush brightening. 

"It's a date."


End file.
